OS courts sur Sevysnow
by Louve26
Summary: Un recueil d'OS courts sur une nouvelle communauté à la gloire du brun ténébreux et grincheux, j'ai nommé : Severus Rogue ! Venez, venez, mes enfants...
1. Entretien avec un mangemort

**Disclaimer : **Bouhhh ! Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à elle, encore et toujours !

Qui ? Mais J.K. Rowling, bien sûr ! Moi, je ne fais juste qu'imaginer ce qui aurait pu être...

**

* * *

**

**Titre :** **Entretien avec un mangemort**

**Pairing :** Severus centric (parce qu'il le vaut bien)

**Rating :** G (ce n'est pas bien méchant)

**Nombre de mots :** 1000

Je suis né en l'an de grâce 1959.

Mon père était un moldu qui aurait pu m'aimer s'il ne m'avait craint dès ma naissance. Et plutôt que de comprendre cette magie qui coule dans mes veines, il a préféré la rejeter et la souiller de ses insultes blessantes qui me torturaient comme des doloris.

Je n'étais alors qu'un enfant mais imaginais être un monstre.

_- Pensez-vous que votre enfance malheureuse justifie ce que vous êtes devenu ?_

- Que Merlin m'en garde, non !

Ma mère était une sorcière très puissante que son amour pour cet homme a soumise à son autorité. Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai attendu qu'elle se dresse devant lui et lui prouve la grandeur de la magie et retrouve sa dignité. Il n'en a rien été et je l'ai méprisé pour sa faiblesse comme je méprisais cet amour. Les hommes sont si faibles lorsqu'ils aiment. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne et n'ai jamais eu à en souffrir.

_- Et le respect que vous inspirait Albus Dumbledore ? Et cette soumission au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment décririez-vous ces sentiments ?_

- Je vais y venir…

Je suis né une seconde fois en entrant à Poudlard où j'ai enfin pu développer mes immenses talents, les enrichir, les affuter. A Poudlard, la magie était souveraine. J'étais chez moi.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre des sorciers si fiers de la pureté de leur sang que c'en était écœurant. Cette pureté ne leur donnait aucune aptitude intellectuelle supplémentaire ! J'ai connu des sangs purs si nuls que je les voyais bien devenir prestidigitateurs à leur sortie de l'école ! Mais le sang pur allait de pair avec l'aristocratie aussi je faisais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, m'inclinant juste assez pour flatter leur ego et entrer dans leur cercle.

_- Savez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un sang-mêlé ? Comme vous ?_

- J'ai été le premier à le découvrir mais me suis tu ! Je trouvais cela tellement jouissif de regarder ces sangs purs courber l'échine servilement devant le Maître, ceux-là même qui persécutaient les sangs de bourbe !

_- Mais vous aussi vous obéissez au Seigneur des Ténèbres… _

- Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me donner ce que je recherche, la connaissance de la magie noire. Nul n'aurait pu me mener aussi loin dans ce domaine défendu, dangereux et mortel.

Mes dons en occlumancie et légilimancie m'ont certes bien aidé à le duper. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais été qu'un guide spirituel pour moi, jamais un Père de substitut. Enfant, je n'ai pas connu l'amour filial, pourquoi l'aurais-je recherché en tant qu'homme ?

Bien entendu, j'ai quelques actes criminels sur la conscience. Mais « homme sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme » et mon âme, je l'ai offerte il y a bien longtemps au diable…

_- Je sais que durant vos années à Poudlard, vous avez eu à subir des brimades des Maraudeurs ? Sont-ce ces humiliations répétées qui vous ont amené à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

- Les deux Maraudeurs les plus incontrôlables étaient nés d'illustres familles de sang pur alors je dirais non.

J'ai rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa maîtrise de la magie noire. Et aussi parce que l'idée de sangs de bourbe qui accèdent à la magie n'est que pure hérésie.

Les sangs de bourbe sont tellement avides de réussir pour effacer l'erreur de la nature qui les a dotés de pouvoir magique qu'ils en sont fatigants !

Enfin, je suis né une troisième fois le soir où j'ai reçu la Marque des ténèbres. Un acte bien stupide auquel je ne pouvais me dérober mais qui m'a accordé la confiance absolue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un agent double ? Des regrets après l'assassinat des Potter ? _

- Des regrets ? Certes non ! Je ne regrette rien ! Les regrets vont avec la conscience et je n'en ai pas !

Je suis revenu vers Dumbledore parce qu'il m'a toujours traité comme un égal et s'est avéré bien plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Enfin presque… Ce sont sa compassion et son amour des hommes qui l'ont perdu alors qu'il a été sans contexte le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

_- Jusqu'à ce que vous l'éliminiez de sang froid…_

- Dumbledore mort, il ne me reste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à évincer…

_- Parce que vous pensez vraiment prendre sa place ? _

Je souris devant l'incrédulité du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas patienté tant d'années pour ne pas prendre le pouvoir un jour…

_- Mais ne craignez-vous pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en offusque ? Je veux dire… lorsque l'article paraîtra dans la Gazette… _

- Parce que vous pensiez pouvoir l'éditer ? Je suis confondu par tant de stupidité !

- … _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

- Ne palissez pas autant mon cher ! Le journalisme a un prix. Vous m'avez demandé de vous accorder une interview, je l'ai fait. Mais il n'a jamais été question que vous en réchappiez !

_- Professeur Rogue…_

- Non, Monsieur Rogue suffira. Vous oubliez que j'ai démissionné de mon poste de professeur pour occuper celui à plein temps de mangemort !

_- Mais alors, personne ne saura jamais qui vous êtes réellement ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de moi ou cette conversation n'aura servi à rien !_

- Cette conversation était un pur divertissement ! Je n'ai plus guère d'auditoire depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard !

Je me levai en même temps que cet homme au teint brusquement cireux et dont les yeux exorbités me regardaient avec effroi. Décidément, la nature humaine est tellement prévisible. L'appât d'un scoop qui mène à la gloire, l'idée de flirter avec le danger pour pimenter son existence…

- Jeune homme, j'ai été vraiment charmé par cette conversation. Avada kedavra !

Dommage…

J'aurais aimé qu'il assiste et commente mon tout prochain avènement, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera plus qu'un mythe…


	2. Deux, trois, deux

Un défi né du cerveau génial mais néanmoins sadique d'une admin. de la communauté Sevysnow, j'ai nommé : Fanette31 !

Une pièce de théatre, trois personnages dont Severus le magnifique, des quiproquos, des retournements de situation, des rires, des grincements de dents, du sexe... que demander de plus ? Bon, ben, ça va, je me tais, je me tais... A votre bon coeur, M'ssieurs, dames !

**

* * *

Titre : Deux, trois, deux…**

**Type : fic**

**Défi : théatre**

**Pairing : Severus / Narcissa / Lucius**

**Rating : Euh, M **

**Nombre de mots : 1100**

**Acte I – Deux**

Dans une salle faiblement éclairée par des bougies, alors que le vent souffle autour de Poudlard par rafales au cours d'une nuit sans lune…

Narcissa (toute émoustillée) : Oui, Severus, continue, continue !

Severus (très calmement) : Chut, tu me déconcentres !

Narcissa : Oh mais je suis si… impatiente de venir…

Severus : Ne t'inquiète pas, Cissy, t'ai-je jamais déçu ? Je suis un maître en la matière. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

Narcissa : Severus, jamais je n'ai pu… enfin avec Lucius… Il ne termine jamais ce qu'il commence… ou alors, il bâcle tout… Il est toujours si pressé ! Tout se termine toujours par un fiasco… Je le déteste pour cela !

Severus : L'échec n'est pas Snapien, ma chère. Maintenant, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire… Tu seras surprise du résultat. Tu viendras en même temps que moi. Ce sera bien mieux et tu n'oublieras jamais cette expérience !

Narcissa : Oh, Severus, tu es tellement habile de tes mains… Et j'aime tant te regarder faire… Qui aurait pu penser que derrière ton air si sérieux et hautain se cachait une âme si passionnée !

Severus (narquois) : Cissy, la flatterie sied à Lucius ! Ne t'abaisse pas à cela avec moi, tu auras ce que tu voudras sans me flagorner !

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Deux sursauts, deux mouvements, un raclement, un glougoutement. Puis…

_Alohamora _

La porte s'ouvre violemment sur Lucius qui entre dans un mouvement flottant de cape et de chevelure blonde.

**Acte II – Trois**

Narcissa (affolée) : Ciel Lucius !

Lucius (version le Prince Charmant dans Shrek II) : Que vois-je ? Snape et ma douce Narcissa, tous deux réunis ! Horreur et damnation !

Severus (faussement effrayé) : Que vois-je ? Malefoy et Lucius tous deux réunis ! Bigre !

Lucius : Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de ce rendez-vous ?

Severus : Tu vois bien ce que l'on fait ou dois-je te faire un dessin ?

Lucius : Comment as-tu osé me trahir avec cet… cet olibrius, Narcissa ?

Narcissa : Oh, Lucius, ne te fâche pas !

Severus : Olibrius ? Si tu étais plus doué, Malefoy, elle n'aurait pas besoin de moi ! Mes prouesses en ce domaine dépassent de loin tes faibles performances !

Lucius : Tu es d'une vanité qui sera ta perte, Snape !

Severus : Et ton incompétence a poussé Narcissa à chercher près de moi ce qu'elle ne trouve pas avec toi, le plaisir d'exceller !

Lucius : Le plaisir ! Depuis quand prend-on du plaisir en faisant… cela ? Il n'y a que toi pour trouver du plaisir avec de telles futilités !

Narcissa : Lucius, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela…

Severus : Et c'est avec cet hippogriffe bâté que tu vas t'engager, Narcissa ? C'est pathétique. Néanmoins, Malefoy, maintenant que tu es rassuré sur les raisons de notre présence ici, pourrais-tu nous laisser terminer tranquillement ce que nous avons commencé ?

Lucius avec un ricanement moqueur : Faites ce que vous voulez ! Vos jeux puérils ne m'intéressent pas.

_Puis, s'avançant d'un pas :_

Lucius : Cette potion a une drôle de couleur…

Severus avec morgue : Pour toi, sans doute, mais elle a la couleur qu'elle devrait avoir, ne t'en déplaise ! Pas étonnant que tu rates toutes tes préparations et Cissy a été bien inspirée de venir me trouver pour que je l'aide à rattraper ses lacunes en potions.

Lucius avec un haussement d'épaules : Les potions sont une matière pour les sous-fifres et les faibles qui se cachent dans une salle obscure ou derrière un chaudron quand les forts partent au combat ! Je préfère la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Severus : Tu es d'une stupidité impressionnante, Malefoy. Réaliser et réussir des poisons qui tuent d'une seule goutte, des filtres qui te rendraient fou par leur seul arôme, des potions qui pourraient de faire avouer tous tes moindres secrets, t'offrent un plaisir qui te confère un pouvoir bien plus subtil qu'un vil duel de mousquetaires !

Lucius : Peuh, quel plaisir, en effet ! Respirer des effluves malodorantes, brasser des liquides répugnants, jouer à la cuisinière en découpant et tranchant ! Très peu pour moi !

Severus : Si peu pour toi, en effet, que j'ai ouï dire que tu ne terminais jamais tes potions et que plutôt que de demander à Narcissa, tu n'en fais qu'à ta convenance, et c'est irrémédiablement raté !

Lucius : Je m'en moque ! Je vous laisse à votre… plaisir mais sans moi !

Et sans un regard pour Narcissa, il virevolte la tête haute et repasse la porte qu'il ferme dans un autre BAM sonore.

**Acte III – Trois moins un égal deux**

Les deux compères se regardent, haussent les épaules puis se sourient.

Narcissa : Ouf, il est parti !

Severus : Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y comprenait rien en potions. Tu aurais dû venir me voir bien avant. Tes notes remonteront en un mois grâce à mes conseils.

Narcissa : Je sais mais je n'osai pas t'en demander plus.

Severus : Avec tout ce que l'on partage, tes scrupules sont bien ridicules !

Narcissa : Disons que je ne voulais pas perdre une minute des moments que l'on passe tous les deux pour des révisions et des touillages de potions.

Severus : Vraiment ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène alors ?

Narcissa : Parce que Lucius aurait pu avoir des doutes et que maintenant, il n'en a plus ! Maintenant, laisse cette potion bouillonner toute seule, et viens me montrer ce que tu sais faire de tes mains !

Severus : Et de ma bouche…

Narcissa : Quand même, Severus, tu as été très impertinent de lui dire que je ne trouvais aucun plaisir avec lui !

Severus : Je ne sais pas mentir… Ruser, oui, mais mentir ce n'est pas Serpentard… Maintenant, tais-toi et continuons ce que nous étions en train de faire avant que ce blondin n'arrive…

Narcissa : Comme tu me l'as dit, je veux venir en même temps que toi…

Severus : Ah, une telle jouissance simultanée va me demander des trésors de patience et des heures supplémentaires de perfectionnement pour toi !

Narcissa : Magnifique ! Maintenant tais-toi et mets-toi au travail, j'ai le sang qui bouillonne et mon corps est en feu !

Severus : Et je suis le seul alchimiste qui saura maîtriser cette flamme qui te consume, ne l'oublie jamais…


	3. Riquiqui

Ah,la,la, ces défis sur Sevysnow, on ne s'en lasse jamais...

Encore un truc farfelu pour neurones en folie : écrire un drabble en 100 mots pas plus sur le thème RIQUIQUI ! Et oui, vous avez compris, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre chez Sevysnow...

**Disclaimer :** Promis, je rendrai tout à sa propriétaire, JKR, bien que je doute qu'elle veuille récupérer ces quelques mots...

**

* * *

****Défi : riquiqui**

**Titre : A quoi pensiez-vous ?**

**Pairing : Severus / Narcissa**

**Rating : G**

**Nombre de mots : 98**

- Il est vraiment riquiqui ton moineau, Sevy…

- Tu rigoleras moins quand il grossira !

- Et il est tout fripé !

- Regarde comme il est beau si je lui tends la peau…

- Oh, il remue !

- Parce que je le caresse doucement… Tu veux essayer ?

- Mais, il ne risque pas de me cracher dessus ?

- Narcissa, avec délicatesse ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais cajolé celui de Lucius ! Il s'en vante pourtant d'en avoir un très vorace.

…

- Je l'adore mon phénix, tu sais…

**oOo**

**Titre : Riddikulus**

**Pairing : aucun, c'est du Severus versus Lucius**

**Rating : M (parce qu'il y a un gros mot… et c'est bien la seule chose qui soit grosse dans cette histoire…)**

**Nombre de mots : 100 (hé,hé,hé)**

- Riddikulus !

- Raté !

- RIDDIKULUS !

- Encore raté ! T'es trop nul, Severus!

- TAIS-TOI Lucius, tu me déconcentres !

- T'es nul ! T'es nul !

- Monsieur Malefoy, cessez vos gamineries…

- RIDDIKULUS !

- …

- …

- Hum, Monsieur Rogue, quelle inspiration surprenante…

- Mais efficace, professeur ! L'épouvantard a disparu !

- Severus, sale con ! C'est…

- Toi, nu comme un veracrasse avec ton mini-Lucius riquiqui qui pendouille entre tes jambes…

- Trente points pour votre maison, Monsieur Rogue, c'est amplement mérité. Au suivant !

- Je me vengerai !

**oOo**

**Titre : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…**

**Pairing : Severus versus Lucius**

**Rating : G **

**Nombre de mots : 100 **

- Bella, continue… n'arrête surtout pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, je suis très habile de mes mains…

- Je vais venir… Attends-moi, je vais venir…

- Oui… maintenant ! Je n'en peux plus !

- Par Merlin, ça monte !

- _Reducto_…

CLASH ! PLAFFF !

- Oh, Severus, quel dommage ! Ton chaudron est devenu tout riquiqui de la taille d'une tasse et toute ta superbe potion est foutue !

- Comment as-tu osé, Lucius ? C'est de ta faute, tu as saccagé tout notre travail !

- Laisse Bella, je l'ai entendu mais je me vengerai !

* * *

_Faut pas croire, parfois on est très sérieux sur cette comm... parfois..._


	4. Le Ronflak cornu

Vous vous souvenez de cette communauté où des défis les plus... comment dire... inattendus, imprévisibles, délirants, tordus... oui tordus, c'est le mot juste, sont lancés par deux co-admi que j'adoreeeeuuuhhhhhh.

Donc, sur cette communauté : Sevysnow, le défi en question imposeune idée : Severus a perdu sa petite fleur (ouais, bon, moi aussi j'ai écarquillé des gros yeux ronds comme des soucoupes!), et des mots (je vous préviens, c'est vraiment tordu...) :

- **Que le grand cric me croque** (mais là, je suis un peu fautive, je l'avoue...)

- **Cake au citron** (Zazaone en rafole, en plus des courgettes farcies...)

- **Coin-coin** (une histoire de canard jaune etde trucs sexuels, enfin, bref, je suis persuadée que ça n'intéresse pas les sages lecteurs que vous êtes, donc, je passe... je sais, je suis cruelle...)

Et voilà, le tour est joué, on se triture le cerveau et on écrit un truc complètement dingue, à vous de juger.

Disclaimer : Chut, pour l'instant, elle n'a encore rien vu, ni rien dit sur ce qui suit alors, restons discrets et bien entendu, c'est toujours à elle, JKR...

* * *

**Défi : Severus Flower**

**Titre : Le Ronflak Cornu**

**Type : fic**

**Pairing : Severus, Luna Lovegood (avouez, vous craignez le pire, hein ?), et tant d'autres…**

**Rating : M**

**Nombre de mots : 1113**

- Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur ! Rrrrrrrhhhhooooo ! Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur !

Il allait le tuer, ce sale volatile ! Il allait le déplumer et lui faire ravaler ses plumes une à une pour finir par le transformer en un… en une… en un canard aux pieds palmés qui ne pourrait plus que couiner bêtement « **coin-coin** » ! Et pour en terminer définitivement, il allait l'occire à petit feu et pour l'occasion exceptionnellement jouissive, utiliserait son chaudron en or massif…

- Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur ! Rrrrrrrhhhhooooo ! Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur !

Il aurait bien mis sa menace à exécution si le couloir n'avait été rempli d'élèves hilares qui se seraient empressés de rapporter son geste à Dumbledore. Et ils ne s'en privaient pas, ces bougres, d'éclater de rire dès que cet animal stupide et assommant s'égosillait d'une voix nasillarde tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son perchoir.

Ah, Dumbledore avait bien été avisé d'accepter que Luna Lovegood ramène à Poudlard son Ronflak Cornu. Depuis l'avènement du règne de Celui-qui-avait-pulvérisé-les-records-de-vente-de-la-Gazette-du-Sorcier-après-son-élimination-par-vous-savez-qui, Dumbledore autorisait des libertés aux élèves pour ramener la joie et la bonne humeur dans les murs de Poudlard. Et pire encore, avait cédé à la supplique de cette blonde illuminée qui disait avoir trouvé LE Ronflak Cornu, animal mythique. Quelle bêtise !

Ce truc à plumes n'était pas un Ronflak Cornu mais un perroquet des îles, et ce n'était pas parce que l'animal était doué de la parole que cela prouvait les dires de cette fofolle enguirlandée ! Regardez, Grabbe était bien doué de la parole mais nul ne pensait trouver en lui une once d'intelligence. Merlin, dans son infinie bonté, lui avait déjà donné une apparence humaine, il ne fallait pas non plus demander l'impossible…

D'abord, pensait Severus agacé, le Ronflak Cornu ne volait pas et vivait en Suède. Et toc ! Il soupçonnait simplement cette idiote d'avoir inventé cette histoire pour attendrir le vieux croûton sentimental et pouvoir ramener son compagnon d'infortune à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien, cette mâtine. Intelligente et pas si fofolle que ça !

Mais tout ça ne résolvait son irrépressible envie de meurtre. Ce foutu piaf de malheur avait été placé dans le Grand Hall, protégé, hélas, par un sort anti-Miss Teigne, et pérorait sur son perchoir en répétant tout ce que ses ouïes quasiment bio-ioniques pouvaient capter.

Notamment…

- Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur ! Rrrrrrrhhhhooooo ! Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur !

Si seulement on le laissait seul trois secondes avec ce volatile. Il pourrait l'empailler aussi vite que Weasley engouffrait son petit déjeuner.

**- Que le grand cric me croque** ! Rrrrrrrhhhhooooo !Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur !

- N'est-il pas adorable ? s'enquit une voix distraite à ses côtés. Ses couleurs sont si belles et il est si distrayant.

Severus se contenta de grommeler des imprécations maléfiques. Luna esquissa un sourire lointain alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Il appartenait à un Capitaine de la Marine française. Un homme élégant et raffiné, qui vous aurait beaucoup plu, Professeur. Il adorait les potions… disons, énergiques, et gardait un calme impressionnant en toutes circonstances. Comme vous !

- Humffff…

- Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur ! Rrrrrrrhhhhooooo ! Roooooooogue a perdu sa p'tite fleur !

- Ooooooh ! s'émerveilla Luna en jetant un coup d'œil sur le Professeur Rogue qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Jacquot est tellement taquin !

C'était bien cela le problème. Jacquot était taquin et les taquineries les meilleures étaient toujours celles qui finissaient en coupant la tête du responsable ! Et Severus Rogue allait se faire un plaisir de se faire plaisir.

- Vous savez, Professeur, si vous lui donnez un morceau de **cake au citron**, Jacquot arrêtera de jacasser. Il adore le cake au citron…

- Je vais le lui coincer en travers du bec et il arrêtera définitivement de jacasser…

- Severus chéri, comme peux-tu être si méchant envers ce pauvre animal…

Severus sentit sa colère fondre sous l'intonation gentiment moqueuse de la jeune femme qui venait de d'arriver derrière lui. Un bras se glissa sous le sien et des doigts fins et délicats s'entrecroisèrent aux siens.

- Ma douce, murmura Severus d'une voix veloutée qui détonait étrangement avec sa sécheresse habituelle, cet affreux coucou répète cette phrase sans arrêt…

- J'ai entendu et c'est très… surprenant.

Doucement, la jeune femme entraîna son compagnon loin du perroquet et des rires que l'animal provoquait en claironnant à tue-tête que _Rogue avait perdu sa p'tite fleur_.

- Tous ces stupides élèves me regardent comme s'ils pensaient… enfin, tu sais. Comme si je venais de perdre…

- Ta virginité, mon amour. Ces enfants sont tellement coquins. Ils ne s'imaginent pas une seule seconde que dur et sévère comme tu es, tu aies pu… disons, lutiner avec une femme avant moi. Ce qui est absolument faux, nous le savons tous les deux, tu as eu des dizaines de maîtresses. Des fioles, des potions, des concoctions de plantes…

Elle se mit à rire devant son air outragé puis, se reprenant comme il ne partageait pas sa plaisanterie douteuse, se serra tendrement contre lui.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que Jacquot se mette à crier pareille phrase ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, répondit Severus boudeur. Tu vas encore te moquer de moi…

- Promis, mon amour. Je serai compatissante…

-Je me suis réveillé seul dans notre lit, ce matin. Je pensais que tu étais encore dans nos appartements alors je t'ai appelée, tu sais, par ce petit nom que je te donne quand nous sommes tous les deux… Je répétais « _Où est ma petite fleur ? J'ai perdu ma petite fleur… »_

- Oh, Severus…

- Mais je n'avais pas vu ce Jacquot de malheur perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Maintenant il répète cela comme un perroquet !

- C'est justement un perroquet, mon chéri. Mais je comprends ton agacement. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Alors tu vas m'aider à me débarrasser de cette bestiole ?

Elle leva vers lui un visage rayonnant de douceur et il sut que pour le seul plaisir de lire tant d'amour et de passion sur ses traits altiers, il serait capable de supporter bien pire.

- Noël approche, mon chéri. Que dirais-tu d'un perroquet farci à la place de la dinde traditionnelle ?

- Narcissa chérie, je t'aime infiniment…

* * *

_Gniark, gniark, gniark, sus au perroquet ! Bon, faut que je me calme, je vais me ramasser la SPA sur le dos, moââââ !_


	5. Venez, belle citrouille

**Et ça continue les délires sur la communauté Sevys snow !! **

**Parce que vous pensiez que nos très chères et estimées modératrices s'arrêteraient en si bon chemin ? Quelle idée !!! Le défi d'Halloween était à la hauteur de nos espérances : il était question de raconter en quelles circonstances un ou plusieurs personnages ont été transformés en cucurbitacée. **

**Voilà pour l'information !**

**Voici pour le délire !**

**

* * *

Titre : Venez, belle citrouille… **

**Pairing : **Narcissa/Severus/Lucius… et les autres !

**Rating : **G

**Disclaimer :** Je doute fort que JKR puisse écrire ceci un jour ou alors après avoir descendu un tonneau de Whisky Pur Feu… N'empêche que les personnages sont quand même à elle.

La scène se situe dans le célèbre théâtre londonien, le « Royal Shakespeare Theater », au fin fond des coulisses, dans la loge de l'admirable et honorable Narcissa Malefoy, comédienne.

Narcissa langoureusement : Oooooooooh !

Severus triomphalement : Je sais ma belle, je suis irrésistible…

Narcissa soupirant : Par Merlin, Severus, comment arrives-tu à me faire tout cela avec seulement deux mains ?

Severus : Tu oublies mes lèvres…

Narcissa (bis) : Oooooooooh !

Severus : … et mon arme secrète…

Narcissa (ter) : Oh, Severuuuuus !

**TOC – TOC – TOC** traduction : quelqu'un tape à la porte

Derrière la porte : Narcissaaaaaa ?!

Narcissa affolée : Ciel, mon mari !

Severus : M'aur… grumf…étonné…grumf…gâche...grumf...pas tout...grumf…corniaud !

Narcissa murmurant : Severus, lève-toi ! Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est très impoli !

Severus : ° Sic ° !

Lucius insistant : Narcissa chérie, puis-je entrer dans ta loge ?

Narcissa presque hystérique : Attends une seconde. Je ne suis pas seule…

Severus !!!!

Narcissa : … j'ai mon amie qui se change pour son rôle !

Severus ?!?!

Lucius conciliant : Je comprends, ma chère. Je patiente… Tu sais, ma chérie, tu étais sublime sur scène ! Ravissante ! Eblouissante ! Rayonnante !

Severus qui pense donc qui suit Lucius dans ses dires : ° Gna, gna, gna ! Bandante, excitante, moi aussi je peux faire des rimes ! °

Pendant que Severus marmonne, Narcissa remet rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenue ou, plus exactement, rabat ses jupes sur ses longues jambes fuselées pendant que Severus remet lui aussi de l'ordre dans sa tenue, ou, plus simplement, s'essuie les lèvres…

Severus très calmement : As-tu une brillante idée, Narcissa ?

Narcissa toute fébrile et pas pour les raisons que certaines imaginent, l'heure est grave : Et si tu te cachais derrière mes costumes ?

Severus : Pourquoi pas ! Et tu diras à Lucius que ton amie a revêtu le costume de l'homme invisible… Narcissa se mordant ses jolies lèvres : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Oh, par Merlin, qu'allons-nous faire ?

Severus sarcastique : Tuer Lucius ? Tu pourras toujours prétendre que tu as confondu ton texte avec la réalité, _Agrippine_ ?

Narcissa : Non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Recule-toi un peu… _Métamorphosis !_

**POUFS **!!! traduction : plusieurs « POUF »

Severus outré : _Narcissa _!!! Hiiiii, c'est quoi cette voix ? C'est quoi ce corps ? Que m'as-tu fait ?

Lucius impatient : Narcissa ? Narcissa ?!

Narcissa précipitamment : J'arrive, mon cher ! J'arrive…

Severus qui couine : Narcissa, tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi !!! Par Merlin, tu as toujours été très mauvaise en métamorphoses !

Narcissa : N'aie crainte, je renverserai le sort dès que Lucius sera parti. Attention, j'ouvre la porte !

Severus : Pas dans cette tenue ! _Narcis_… !

VLAM ! traduction : la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Lucius plus luciférien que jamais dans son costume halloweenien…

Narcissa faussement enthousiaste ne l'oublions pas, elle est comédienne : Lucius, mon chéri !

L'écho : Narcissa, ma chérie… Oooooh, mais dis-moi…

Narcissa : Moi !

Lucius haussant un sourcil perplexe puis se raclant la gorge : Hum, c'est cela oui… Que disais-je ? Ah oui… bigre, ton amie est de toute beauté ! Dans quelle pièce jouez-vous, ma chère ?

Severus sèchement : Liaisons fatales…

Narcissa bousculant Severus : La Caverne de la Rose d'Or ! N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

**CLAP – CLAP – CLAAAAP** traduction : Lucius effectue un cercle très lent de prédateur autour d'un Severus… extatique

Lucius qui reluque Severus avec gourmandise : Charmante, cette couleur orangée et joliment assortie à cette chevelure verte… J'aime le vert… Et ce maquillage, cette tenue vraiment très originale… C'est époustouflant. Vous ressemblez à une belle citrouille bien mûre, plantureuse et savoureuse à souhait. Quel dommage que ces feuilles dissimulent vos gracieuses courbes… Ma chérie, ton amie est délicieuse. Elle me réconcilie avec les cucurbitacées ! J'ai diablement envie de déguster une bonne soupe de potiron jusqu'à en lécher la dernière cuillère…

Severus : Hu, hu, hu… ° Cornichon ! °

Lucius qui repousse une mèche blonde parce qu'il le vaut bien : Mais j'ai oublié votre nom, mon enfant…

Severus : Hélène Jégado (2) ! ° Patate ! °

Narcissa : Mais non, elle plaisante ! Son nom est euh… Fleur ! _Fleur de Courgette_ (1) !

Lucius avec un air supérieur : Oh, vous êtes française ? _Comment t'allez-vous, mademoiz'elle (1) _?

Severus timidement : _I'm fine _(3) ! Je suis désolée, mon français est très lointain, j'ai quitté mon pays lorsque j'étais toute jeune…

Narcissa agacée : Lucius, laisse mon amie tranquille, tu l'intimides avec tes grands airs ! Et en plus, tu la retardes, Fleur doit retrouver sa troupe pour répéter sa pièce. A tout à l'heure, Fleur…

Severus : Narcissa… _Monsieur… (1)_

**CRIIIIIIIII ! TAP – TAP – TAP !** traduction : la porte s'ouvre en grinçant et Severus s'empresse de sortir.

° Nomdoudiou ! Dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourré ? Ou plutôt, dans quel minou me suis-je fourré ? Wow, mon p'tit Sev, quel humour ! Narcissa serait verte si elle entendait de telles pensées ! Bon, soyons sérieux. Je suis déguisé en femme-citrouille, c'est franchement humiliant, mais ce pourrait être pire ! Hummm, Narcissa n'a pas lésiné sur les formes, seins voluptueux et fesses rebondies ! Je tâterai bien ces melons et croquerai aussi dans ces belles pastèques, si je n'étais pas moi ! Mais… je suis moi ! Et moi, je ne risque pas de me donner une gifle, hu, hu, hu…! Je suis une femme et je me tripote, pom, pom, pom… Mais… mais ?! Oh, cette peau d'Ombrage de Cissy m'a laissé ma… euh mon… rhoo, ma verge glorieuse !! °

Un inconnu… qui surgit dans la nuit : Belle citrouille, me feriez-vous l'honneur de partager votre plaisir solitaire ?

Severus pris sur le fait en train de se pelotonner : Uhhhh ?

° Merde ! Un réchappé de la clique de la tête à claques de Malefoy ! J'aurais dû me douter que ce bellâtre ne serait pas venu applaudir sa femme seul ! Il ne manquait plus que MacNair pour tout foutre en l'air ! °

MacNair donc : Voyons, ne soyez pas si timide ! Venez ici, belle citrouille, que je vous dépouille !

Severus : Oh, monsieur, je ne vous connais pas ! Comment osez-vous… ?

° Arghh, ses paluches poilues de demi-géant sur moi ! Oh je vais vomir et mon délicieux teint de pêche va virer au marron pisseux ! °

MacNair : Oh, mais que cachent ces feuilles ?

Severus : Beurk !

° Nom d'un p'tit gnome ! Je vais l'avada… Hiiiiiii, je n'ai pas ma baguette !!! Narcissa, dès que j'aurais fini de défriser cet ostrogoth, je t'étrangle !!! °

ZIP ! Dérobade à gauche pour éviter une main recouverte de poils grisâtres. HOP ! Esquive à droite pour empêcher des lèvres baveuses de se coller comme une limace sur sa collerette verte. FLAP ! Petit pas en arrière pour… BAAAM ! Severus a oublié qu'ils se trouvent toujours dans les coulisses du théâtre, dans le long couloir étroit bordé de décors derrière la scène et qu'il ne peut pas échapper à la carrure de catcheur de MacNair. Pris au piège ! Une sueur froide commence à dégouliner dans son dos. Le suspens est à son comble !

Heureusement pour Severus, le théâtre est un endroit magique qui recèle de loges, de placards encombrés de tenues plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres, d'alcôves où couturières, costumières, acteurs et actrices papotent, babillent, s'énervent, répètent allègrement et, ô miracle, de trappes secrètes.

MacNair : Allez ma douce ! Laissez-vous tenter ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Je suis très doué pour manier ce qui est gros, dur et tranchant !

Severus entre ses lèvres pincées : Vantard !

Et VLAN, d'une forte pression sur la poitrine de MacNair, Severus repousse violemment MacNair vers la trappe. Ce dernier se met à vaciller, puis à battre l'air frénétiquement de ses bras avec une lueur affolée dans ses yeux glauques pour enfin dégringoler dans un grand vacarme dans la trappe grand' ouverte.

° OUF ! Un de moins ! °

Mais un deuxième inconnu entre en scène : MacNair ? MacNair, tu es là ?

Severus : ° _Shit_ (3) ! °

L'inconnu apercevant Severus : Gente damoiselle, auriez-vous croisé mon ami ? Un type grand, costaud, un peu rustre…

Severus : Aaah ! ° Nom d'un Nott en rut, c'est Troll la brute ! °

Nott : Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayée… Hum, que vous êtes charmante ! Venez, belle citrouille, que je vous papouille !

Severus : Ohhhh ! ° Et ça recommence, encore et encore… J'suis maudit ! °

Nott tentant de saisir Severus par la taille : Approchez, ma jolie, je suis un fin cuisinier et connais une recette _suce_-_cul_-_lente _! Avec mon concombre et vos potirons, nous allons concocter un mets digne des dieux !

Severus : ° De mes deux, oui ! °

Et VLAN, une autre pression bien sentie sur le torse de cet ahuri de Troll-Nott et le tour est joué ! BADAAAAM ! Nott rejoint aussi vite MacNair dans les profondeurs du théâtre.

Mais… un troisième inconnu : Enfin seuls…

Severus qui manque l'apoplexie : LUCIUUSSS !

Lucius : J'aime lorsque tes lèvres susurrent mon nom…

Severus qui recule : Monsieur, je vous en prie…

Lucius qui avance : Voyons, ne sois pas si farouche, belle citrouille, et viens que je te léchouille !

Severus qui recule : Enfin, Monsieur, pensez à Narcissa !

Lucius qui avance : J'y pense et puis j'oublie… C'est la vie !

Severus qui recule : Mais je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez ! Pour qui me prenez-vous, enfin !

Lucius qui s'arrête enfin : Oh que j'aime lorsqu'on me résiste ! Et maintenant, vas-tu cesser de t'échapper ? Si tu recules, comment veux-tu que je t'enc…

Severus qui se heurte enfin au mur : Malédiction !

Lucius : Aaaaah, je te tiens enfin, ma belle citrouille.

Severus qui sent avec horreur des mains le tripoter : Arrrrggghhhh !

Lucius : Quelle beauté ! Quels seins ! Quelles hanches ! Quelle protubérance étrange mais impressionnante…

Severus qui ne peut s'empêcher de lever un sourcil arrogant : Hé, hé, hé, toi aussi, tu as remarqué… Puis Severus se reprenant : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER OUI ?!!

**DING !** traduction : coup de baguette magique !

**POUFS !** traduction : voir plus haut

Severus admiratif malgré lui, bien que cela lui en coûte (note de l'auteur : on ne se refait pas…) : Cissy ! Tu as osé jeter un sort sur Lucius !!

Narcissa : Je ne supporte pas qu'il essaie de me tromper avec ma meilleure amie !

Severus et son sourcil en accent circonflexe : Eh, n'oublie pas que je suis Severus, Fleur de Courgette n'existe pas…

Narcissa : Toi la gourgandine, ne détourne pas la conversation !

Severus : ° soupirs °

Lucius transformé : COUIIC ?! COUIIIIC !?

Severus se penchant sur Lucius transformé : Mais… _kezako_ ?

Narcissa très fière : Une courge enfin !! Puisqu'il rêve de cucurbitacées, je suis la bonne fée qui exauce son vœu !

Severus qui hoche la tête, navré : Narcissa, tu es vraiment lamentable en métamorphoses… Ou alors, très mauvaise en art culinaire. Les courges ne sont pas jaunes, n'ont pas de bec et surtout, ne couinent pas jusqu'à preuve du contraire…

Narcissa étonnée : Oh mais alors… qu'ai-je fait ?

**BOUPSSSSSS !** traduction : celui ou celle qui trouvera aura droit de participer à l'émission « Devinez, c'est gagné » !

(1) En français dans le texte

(2) Hélène Jédago, célèbre empoisonneuse exécutée en 1852 à Rennes.

(3) En anglais, dans le texte


End file.
